marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gene Hernandez
|tv series = Runaways (3 episodes) |actor = Vladimir Caamano |status = Deceased}} Gene Hernandez was a member of the Geosciences Research Center at Goodman University, as well as a member of PRIDE. He was the husband of Alice Hernandez and the father of Molly Hernandez. Gene was killed along with his wife by Leslie Dean. Biography Recruited into PRIDE The husband of Alice Hernandez and the father of Molly Hernandez, Gene was recruited along with his wife into PRIDE, an so-called charity organization under the leadership of Jonah and Leslie Dean. Like the other members of PRIDE, Gene took part in a mysterious ritual in which the young Brooks Watten was sacrificed in order to revive Jonah. Horrified by what they had done, Gene claimed that they had never agreed to this when recruited by Jonah, only to be contradicted by Dean who replied that this was the price to pay for Jonah's gifts.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Fatal Doubts Gene and his wife Alice took some rock samples on the PRIDE Construction Site where Jonah had promised that PRIDE would dig out a source of clean and renewable energy. Gene and Alice analyzed the samples in their laboratory at Goodman University, observing the unique properties of the materials, which emitted a bright light. Gene and Alice only shared their discovery with Dale and Stacey Yorkes, fearing that prominent members of PRIDE like Tina Minoru could find out about it. They also recorded a video tape meant for their daughter Molly to be given to her should they fail to uncover the truth. Gene and Alice trusted Alice's cousin Graciela Aguirre with the tape. The Hernandezes' fears were grounded, as Leslie Dean ultimately discovered their doubts about Jonah's true intentions. As a result, while he was in her lab with his wife and his daughter, Gene figured out that his family was locked up in the lab. Gene then spotted a strange device which had been thrown on the ground. Identifying it as an explosive device, Gene tried to get to safety, but the bomb exploded, killing Gene and his wife. Legacy Gene and his wife Alice were buried during a funeral attended by the other members of PRIDE. After the ceremony, Geoffrey Wilder openly voiced his suspicions to Robert Minoru about Tina Minoru having killed the Hernandezes, something Robert strongly denied. On their own side, Dale and Stacey Yorkes feared that the killer could discover that they had spoken with Alice moments before her death. Due to the friendship between the Hernandezes and the Yorkeses, Gene's daughter Molly, who had survived the explosion, was adopted by the Yorkeses. Years later, Molly received the video tape recorded by Gene and Alice from Graciela Aguirre, which helped the Runaways to understand what PRIDE was really up to with the dig on the PRIDE Construction Site. Gene and Alice also wrote a will before Catherine Wilder in which they bequeathed a ranch located in Yucatán.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Abilities *'Expert Scientist': Like his wife Alice, Gene was a qualified geoscientist who was able to assess from the rock samples they took from the PRIDE Construction Site that something did not feel right and that Jonah's plan could trigger massive damage across all California. *'Multilingualism': Gene was fluent in both English and Spanish. Relationships Family *Alice Hernandez † - Wife *Molly Hernandez - Daughter *Graciela Aguirre † - Cousin-in-Law Allies *Goodman University **Topher *PRIDE **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder † **Robert Minoru † **Tina Minoru **Dale Yorkes - Friend **Stacey Yorkes - Friend **Victor Stein **Janet Stein † Enemies *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † *Jonah *Frank Dean - Thrall *Leslie Dean - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Gene Hayes is a telepathic mutant who, with the exception of the Deans, disliked the other PRIDE members. Gallery PRIDE's first Rite of Blood.png Hernandezes (drawing) - RS2.jpg References External Links * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:PRIDE Members Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leslie Dean Category:Goodman University Staff